


No Vacancy

by sikenesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Partners In Crime, Alternate Universe - Prostitues, Alternate Universe - Runaways, F/M, Fanmix, Fic Exchange, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikenesque/pseuds/sikenesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First they bring her back, then they run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stilinskis (MollyHime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyHime/gifts).



> For Stilnskis (MollyHime).
> 
> mixed and written based on these prompts: Scott/Stiles/Allison, alternate universe, prostitues, partners in crime
> 
> While the work contains no depictions of death in the present tense, it does contain some references to Allison's death and (non-canon, unfortunately) resurrection, as well as the temporary deaths of the three the night they sacrificed themselves. Also, the angst is more than light - I'd say more like high medium. I apologize for this in advance - I've been in a really dark place personally as of late and that unfortunately bled over into my work.
> 
> Songs are arranged in terms of musical flow and therefore some of the ideas presented are nonlinear. For example, Song A is next to Song B because they have a nice transition from one to the other, but Song B might relate to something that happened at the beginning of the story/concept and Song A might relate to something that happened at the end.
> 
> This story/concept was imagined as a film, and therefore is in fragments.

First they bring her back, then they run. She's come back not once but twice now, and Scott and Stiles are the only ones who understand. At night they lay in bed wrapped around each other like lifelines, in limbo somewhere between waking and dreaming. They're restless now - can't stand to sit in this degenerating town any longer, helplessly watching everything fall apart. So one night, they just leave. From there, it's all a dizzying dream, it's all a movie. Gas station robberies, cheap motels, ravenous strangers. Get away cars, split knuckles, bad liquor. Shotgunning like mouth to mouth resuscitation. This is how they bring themselves back to life.

* * * *

**I. Television (Intro) - Natalia Kills**

_We're gangsta/A criminal/But how can you say that someone's really bad/When they do everything with a good heart?/A criminal/But all we feel is love/What do you know about love?/What do you know about real love?_

Scott's always had a thing for criminal acts contrasted with pure hearts, pure intentions. He never meant to be an antihero, and yet here he is. Even when they're on the run, Scott still doesn't want anyone to get hurt and is reluctant to participate in the crimes Stiles and Allison not only have an easier time justifying, but enjoy the thrill of. Scott certainly goes dark, has probably been going dark for a long time, but he never goes evil, never goes malicious. That's just not who he is. And if everything he does, he does for the ones he loves, how could you say that he's wrong?

**II. Lost Boys and Girls Club - Dum Dum Girls**

_My soul of vapor and light as a feather/And I bind together the pain, the pleasure/There's no particular place we are going/Still, we are going_

_Yes, we are/The lost boys and girls club  
_

None of them feel tethered to reality anymore, especially Allison, now a two-time veteran of resurrection. Most of the time they feel like they're slipping away, which makes Allison especially feel out of control, something she can't stand. She's not like Stiles, with his mantra of, "Control is overrated". Sometimes fucking is the only thing that makes them feel real - to focus on physical sensations, immediate concerns, other people. And when there's money involved, well, that never hurts. So they wander the continent aimlessly, flitting here and there and everywhere, leaving when they can no longer find work or have to run from the law. New York, Los Angeles, Mexico City. It doesn't matter where they go. Nothing matters except each other.

**III. No Rest For The Wicked - Lykke Li**

_There'll be no rest for the wicked/_ _There's no song for the choir/_ _There's no hope for the weary/_ _If you let them win without a fight_

It's been a year when Stiles hears his dad's voice for the first time. He looks at Scott and Allison, at himself, and thinks they're exhausted. Desperate to be caught, to be released from the bonds of their own impulses and desires. He waits until he's sure Scott and Allison are asleep when he quietly unlocks the motel door, wanders over to the pay phone across the street, feeds in the loose change in his pocket.

His dad picks up on the third ring, his voice thick with sleep, hollow with loss. "Hello?"

Stiles is silent, he can't speak, he's paralyzed.

"Hello?" his dad repeats, and Stiles can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

He forces himself to speak. "Dad," he whispers, cringing at the way his own voice breaks over the word.

He hears his dad's sharp intake in breath. "Stiles?"

"Yeah."

His dad's voice is strangled, a half-sob, half-shout. "Stiles, where the hell have you been?"

"Please find me."

"Where the hell are you, son? Tell me and I'll come get you right this minute, I swear to god I will."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Stiles? Stiles?" His dad is hysterical now, screaming into the phone.

He can't bear it - he hangs up.

**IV. Dark Doo Wop (Chet Faker Remix) - MSMR**

_If we're gonna die, bury us alive/If they're searching for us they'll find us side by side/That's my, that's my man/This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn/As long as we're going down/Baby you should stick around_

"Don't you get it? I'm damned, okay? It's done for me, game over."

"Allison-"

"It's fine, I don't care anymore. It just means I have nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose? Are you fucking kidding me? What about us?"

"I died protecting you once. I'm not afraid to do it again."

**V. Lurk - The Neighbourhood**

_I'm thinking we should ride/To a place that we don't know/To a place where no one has seen us before/I'm thinking, you and I/Better just go with the flow/Last thing that we should do is go slow_

"Well, you did always say Beacon Hills was boring, right Scotty?"

It's true. He doesn't want to see the people he loves in danger, but danger itself is addictive. With Allison's help, they are careful to stay in cities where the hunters don't know their names. Together, the three make sure their petty crimes never lead them into trouble with the supernatural, but the law...well, that's a different story. He's developed a taste for being on the run, and it doesn't look late things are slowing down any time soon.

**VI. Kiss Land (Rockstar Mechanix Remix) - The Weeknd**

_Don't hold back, let it out/(Nothing is going to change my love for you)_

_You can meet me in the room where the kisses ain't free/You gotta pay with your body/Not really into kisses leading into nothing/I'm into shows every night..._

A montage. Gel lighting, naked silhouettes black against streetlight filtering in through closed motel curtains. Sweat, kisses from jaw to collarbone to sternum to navel to sex. A haze of smoke, counting dollar bills in the hundreds. Avaricious, ecstatic. At night Scott lets his demons off their leash, lets them run loose and wild in the darkness. When he kneels and sucks and grinds and fucks strangers for his dollar, that's when someone new, someone wild and voracious emerges in Scott's place. Sometimes they'll have customers who are either monsters or desire them and that's when Scott really let's himself go, let's his claws sink into flesh, fangs flash blue-white under the neon lights. A growl rips free from his throat, his eyes flash red in the half-dark, and the immediate danger is enough to unravel both Stiles and Allison every time. This time it's Scott's voice, not Stiles's, that growls, strangled by the wolf inside of him, _"I'm insatiable."_

**VII. Gods and Monsters (Synth Remix) - Lana Del Rey**

_No one's gonna take my soul away/I'm living like Jim Morrison/Headed towards a fucked up holiday/Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm signin'/"Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is Heaven, what I truly want"  
_

No one is going to destroy her. That right belongs to her and  _only_ her. If she is going to be destroyed it will be by her own doing. She will be her own downfall.

**VIII. Crew Love (Cover) - Gemini**

_Rainbows flowing/Nine days going/Straight to the top/Rooftops glowing/Whole lotta cash/Tryna lose it real fast/And there's a whole lotta love_

Bigger parties, wealthier clients, wilder acts. They've earned a reputation now, something they never wanted but it's too late. Every high couple, restless group, lonely stranger that calls on them "just wants to watch". Every night a new performance. This isn't something you come back from. Would they even want to if they could?

**IX. Stop Me - Natalia Kills**

_If I, if I run away with you tonight, tonight/We could make the wrongs feel right, so right/We could do some damage/Fuck me in the Paris lights_

_Then my lost girl eyes and your guilty mind/Washed clean with the free champagne_

_When the night is young/And we look 25 but we're sweet 16/Can I be the one to turn your nightmare into a dream?_

The night they take her family bestiary and set it alight, rip burning pages from it's crumbling spine and throw them off the rooftop. Stumbling, reeling drunk with denial and something they stole from the hotel bar.

"Fuck werewolves!" Scott screams, his voice echoing back to him over the sounds of the street below. He hopes everyone can hear him.

Allison laughs, rips a handful of pages out, watches them float on the wind. "Fuck hunters!" she screams. Another drink from the bottle, just enough to forget but not enough to remember.

Stiles walks up beside her, falls to his knees, staggering too close to the edge. "Fuck demons!" he screams. His lungs burn but he wants it out.

Now they're a chorus. "Fuck everything!" Drawn and quartered, past present future, desire reality morality.

This is the nicest hotel they've ever been in; they're out on the streets by the time the sun comes up. They tell themselves it's worth it; they tell themselves this is moving on.

**X. Gold Guns Girls - Metric**

_All the gold and the guns in the world/(couldn't get you off)/All the gold and the guns and the girls/(couldn't get you off)/All the boys, All the choices in the world_

_All the lace and the skin in the shop/(couldn't get you off)/All the toys and the tools in the box/(couldn't get you off)/All the noise, all the voices never stop_

_Is it ever gonna be enough?/More and more, more and more_

They're driving through the desert towards Los Angeles when they stop at a nearly empty truck stop to get gas, food, cigarettes. The sun is sinking fast now, turning the sky all shades of gold and blue even as the temperature drops. They pull up and Scott stretches out in the back seat, expecting Stiles and Allison to get out and take care of things, but they just sit. And they sit. And they sit.

"Uh...guys?" Scott asks, confused.

Allison rolls down her window, scans the parking lot, watches the last semi pull out of the lot before turning to Stiles. "Let's go," she says.

They reach under their seats at the same time, pull out pistols with the safeties still on. They switch it off, slide them beneath their jackets.

Scott is momentarily taken aback. "Where the hell did you guys get those?"

They both shrug, answer in unison, "I took it from my dad."

**XI. Kiss Kiss - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

_I drank until the waters dried/It's all cute 'til someone dies/Shoot my name up every vein/You can't get hurt, you can't complain_

_Well, everywhere kiss, everywhere kiss, kiss me/We're three, we're three, we're three/_ _We're three, we're three in the dark tonight/_ _And baby, my snake is a shark tonight_

 Crossfaded. Adrenaline, nightmares. The black heat of the night. Starving and naked and mercurial. They do not sin, they  _are_ sin; their fingerprints litter each other's bodies like crime scenes.

"They scare me, these things I want from you. Do you know what it's like to be this hungry all the time?"


End file.
